The Trouble With Time Travel
by MacGateFan
Summary: Pete deals with a side effect of H.G.'s time machine.


Title: The Trouble With Time Travel

Author: MacGateFan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Warehouse 13 and all related characters belong to SyFy.

Spoilers: Follows season 2's Where and When.

Notes: This is my first Warehouse 13 fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. If you're not familiar with my work, I am a proponent of angst and whumpage. LOL! Also this has not been beta'd but I am currently looking for someone as I have a few other fics pending.

* * *

Pete woke up to a dull ache in his head. He didn't think anything of it, just grabbed some aspirin and got dressed. He was supposed to head to the Warehouse early this morning and help with some inventory. Since it was early Leena wouldn't have breakfast ready just yet but it was just as well because the thought of food was making him a little nauseated.

He could see that Myka and H.G. were already awake and drinking coffee in the dining room. There was no sign of Artie which meant there hadn't been a ping overnight. Pete decided to head over to the Warehouse now so he could finish the inventory as soon as possible and go back home to bed.

Besides he knew he had to make it up to Artie for going behind his back no matter if it had been the right thing to do or not. Shaking his head Pete put on his sunglasses and headed out the door. The sun smacked him in the face the moment he did and it made his head pound even more.

Ignoring it as much as he could, he hopped into his SUV and drove over to the Warehouse. By the time he arrived he was about to be sick so he flung open the door and dry heaved having not eaten anything since last night.

Pete took several deep breaths as he tried to quell the pain and nausea. Leaving the B&B probably wasn't a great idea. He was pretty sure Artie would have understood. He knew that if Myka had seen him she wouldn't have let him leave.

He couldn't sit out in his car all day, though, and the heat was beating down on him pretty good. With a sigh Pete got out, grabbing the door as a wave of dizziness assailed him. Once everything stopped spinning he headed into the Warehouse.

The moment he stepped through the door he saw Leena standing there with a look of concern in her eyes. "I was wondering how long you were going to sit out there," she said taking his hand and leading him over to one of the chairs. "You shouldn't be walking around, Pete."

"I'm okay," he told her.

"Really? You're going to tell me you're okay?"

Pete sighed laying his head on the table. "Okay so I have a headache the size of a marching band that won't stop playing the stupid OSU fight song. I hate OSU."

"I'm going to get Artie."

"No, you don't have to bother him about it. It's probably just a migraine, it'll pass."

Leena sat across from him and he looked up at her. "You're pale, sweating, and can barely keep your head up. You should be in bed with all lights out and the shades down. Artie and I will bring you back to the B&B so you can get some rest."

Pete decided he wasn't going to argue. Not when his head felt ready to explode. "Yeah, okay."

He wasn't sure how long Leena had been gone but he must have fallen asleep. Pete woke up to find that he was in bed. It was dark but he could see four figures a few feet away talking quietly. How did he end up back there? Wasn't he just at the Warehouse?

"Pete?"

"Myka? What's going on? My head is killing me."

She walked over to him. He couldn't tell how worried she was because his vision was a bit blurry, but he could practically feel it radiating off her. "Don't you remember?"

"No. The last thing I remember was…" Pete trailed off. "The last thing I remember was getting ready for bed last night."

Leena spoke up. "Pete, you came to the Warehouse around eight this morning to help with inventory. I could tell you weren't feeling well and you said your head hurt. I went to get Artie and you must have passed out while I was gone."

Pete couldn't remember that at all. "How did I get to the Warehouse? And how long have I been out?"

"You actually drove," Myka replied. "We didn't even hear you leave. Artie, Leena, and Claudia brought you back. You've been unconscious for about ten hours now."

He rubbed his forehead in confusion. "What happened to me?"

"Uh, we think it had to do with H.G's time machine," Artie admitted. "And the surge I sort of set through it."

"Oh. Sorry, I thought it was a good idea at the time," Pete replied.

Artie shook his head. "No, it was. I was upset you didn't consult me about it first."

Pete nodded but squeezed his eyes shut as the pain bounced around his head. "Crap. How long is this gonna last?"

"We're not exactly certain," H.G. told him. "I didn't receive any headaches like this and it doesn't seem Myka is experiencing anything either."

"Why the heck do these things always affect… affect me?" Pete closed his eyes as a sharp pain lanced through his skull. He could hear Myka trying to get his attention but it was too much and he lost consciousness again.

The next time Pete woke up he turned to see a young woman sitting beside him typing on a laptop. He didn't recognize her or the room he was in. All he knew as that his head was aching beyond belief. The woman glanced over at him and nearly jumped up with excitement when she saw he was awake.

"Pete! Oh thank God you're awake. It's been almost ten hours. Artie was attempting to get a hold of your family but no luck. How are you feeling?"

He stared at her in confusion. Pete had no clue who she was but she seemed to know him. Then he realized what must have happened and it made him sick to his stomach. "I fell off the wagon again didn't I?" he asked, sitting up. Despite the pain he felt he got to his feet. "Did I hurt someone?"

"No! No, Pete you didn't hurt anyone! Why would you think that?"

"Because I can't remember anything. I mean the last thing I do remember is peeing in a cup at Dickinson's request because he thought I'd been drinking. I thought I wasn't but this makes me think I might have been!"

"Pete?"

He turned quickly when he recognized that voice. "Agent Bering? What the hell is going on?"

"Myka, he doesn't remember the past year."

"The past year?" Pete exclaimed before Myka could reply. "Do I have amnesia or something?"

Myka took a tentative step forward. "We think so, Pete. It's been almost a year and a half since the museum. We've been reassigned to South Dakota."

He frowned. "Because I screwed up, right? But you didn't screw up, you never screw up, so how did you end up here?"

"You didn't screw up," Myka told him. "What we're doing here is very important to National Security."

"Oh. Who's the kid?"

The girl crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Kid? I'm 19, you old fart!"

"Claudia, relax, please. It's a long story. Are you willing to listen?"

Pete took a breath and sat on the bed. "Yeah, she said you never got a hold of my mom. Just so you know you probably never will. I think in all the times I've been injured on the job she's visited me once."

"Sorry," Claudia said. "Do you want some aspirin maybe?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

Once she was gone he looked at Myka again. She had a curious expression on her face. "What's wrong now?"

"I didn't know that about your mom. You never told me that before."

"I didn't?"

"No. What about your sister?"

Pete shrugged. "Jeannie is always busy with her job so it's hard to get a hold of her. And she's pregnant right now so I wouldn't want to freak her out."

"Wait. Was she pregnant during the museum incident or…?"

"Yeah," Pete said with a nod. "I guess if it's been more than a year she's had the baby already. That's right. I think I've already sent her a gift, I…" he trailed off.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm just starting to remember everything that's all."

Pete was quiet as everything began to come back to him. Although the headache was still there it wasn't as debilitating as before. He took several deep breaths and when he opened his eyes he saw that Myka was staring at him with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"About your mom."

He shook his head. "What about her?"

"That she didn't answer our calls."

"Oh that," Pete said with a laugh. "It's okay, Myka. I'm resigned to the fact that she isn't going to come running to my side every time I get hurt. I don't think she has since I was 15."

Myka frowned. "That doesn't make it right."

"I didn't say it did. And I didn't say I was happy with it. Ever since my dad died… well, I guess my mom wanted to make sure we were fed and had a roof over our heads. It just so happened that her job took her out of town all the time, still does."

Before she could reply Claudia appeared with the aspirin, Artie and H.G. behind her. "Good to see you awake, Agent Lattimer," the writer said.

"How are you feeling?" Artie asked.

"The headache has lessened a lot and my memories are coming back so I think I'm good."

Artie stared at him for a moment. "Coming back?"

"It was brief, Artie," Myka explained. "He forgot the last year but he remembers now."

He nodded. "Okay, but I think we need to make sure that device is never used again. While we were able to find the artifact we can't change the past with it and besides, it's an artifact itself."

The agents nodded and Artie left with a huff. "Well there goes my trip to see the Indians win the Pennant," Pete muttered.


End file.
